


The Boys We Love

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: Kitty's Requests [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Reality, Black Cat Miraculous, Boy Talk, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fox Miraculous, Humor, Ladybug Miraculous, Stuck in Limbo, There are so many Marinettes, WTFluff is this Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: When Ladybug is zapped by the Akuma, Timebender, she ends up stuck in a limbo-like state and she isn't alone!





	The Boys We Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornholio4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/gifts).



> As dictated by the recipient, this is mostly crack and humor but hey, not ALL of my fics can be one hundred percent serious, so I'm not complaining ;)
> 
> irst chapter is the most serious and then it will dissolve into a crack fic
> 
> I am not tagging Chat Noir because he is literally in this for like 0.2 seconds so... yeat. Also, if this is well received, I might make this into its own mini-series.
> 
> Also part 2, because two of the Marinette's here are from different realities, their personalities are going to be vastly different from the main Marinette. So if one seems unusually brash/aggressive/impulsive, and one seems kinda lazy and undriven, that's why.

“Chat Noir! I think the Akuma is in her hat!” Ladybug shouted, moments before another attack from Hawkmoth’s latest Akuma forced her to dive out of the way. The spotted heroine winced as she skidded roughly across the rooftop, thankful for her suit’s ability to protect her from the road rash that she otherwise might have received from her hasty retreat. Unfortunately, it would do little against the giant bruise she could already feel forming on her hip and elbow where she had hit the roof. Ignoring the soreness, the heroine scrambled to her feet just as a shot from the Akuma’s scepter blasted the spot she had been laying moments before. Flinging her yoyo out to hook onto a nearby chimney stack, Ladybug swung over to the building that Chat currently occupied. If they had any hope of defeating Timebender, they needed to regroup.

“So, what’s the plan, my Lady?” Chat asked, waggling his eyebrows playfully. Ladybug rolled her eyes but for now, ignored his flirting. She had bigger fish to fry and Chat knew she had a boyfriend.

“We need to get that Scepter away from her if we want any chance of getting the hat…” she explained, shaking her head in frustration. “Her ranged attacks are too dangerous for us to risk getting close to, though. I don’t know how we’re going to get close enough to grab her weapon when we can’t even grab her hat.”

“I could always distract her. It would be my honor to lay down my life for you, my Lady,” he said gallantly, kneeling before her and sweeping up her hand to press a kiss to the back of her hand. In the process of rolling her eyes in exasperation, Ladybug saw Timebender take aim from her peripheral vision and reacted purely on instinct. Yanking her hand away, she shoved her partner hard. He fell back with a started yelp, just at the beam slammed into Ladybug. For a moment, the Heroine’s eyes widened in shock as she met her partner’s horrified green gaze. The last thing she recalled before everything went dark was Chat Noir shouting her name… her  _ Civilian _ name. And then, she could recall nothing at all.

  
  
  


When Ladybug woke up, she was in a dark room. The center of the room was light enough to see, though there was no visible light source; after a few feet there was only jet blackness. Sitting up groggily, she rubbed at the back of her head with a grimace. She felt as if she had been hit in the back of the head with the Akuma’s scepter, the skin there sore and tender. Dropping her hand, she took stock of the rest of her body. She didn’t appear to have any other injuries, aside from the bruised hip and elbow, but she already knew about those. She was about to push herself up and figure out where she was when a voice spoke up behind her.

“Oh look, sleeping beauty has finally woken up.” The realization that she wasn’t alone had Ladybug scrambling to her feet despite her aching limbs. Spinning, she started to slide into a defensive position but froze when she took in the two girls staring back at her. They were… heroes, like her. Except they also  _ were _ her. Ladybug wasn’t sure how she knew, she just immediately knew that she was looking at what she could only assume was two different versions of herself. But, how was that possible? 

“Look at how shocked she is,” one of the girls snickered, shaking her head. Ladybug turned to look at her, eyes sweeping her from head to toe. She wasn’t wearing ladybug spots, but rather a black leather halter top and mini-skirt combo. A red ribbon was wound around her waist, a large bow tied at her back. Black leather gloves covered her hands and arms, only a thin sliver of skin between them and the halter top, and black stockings covered her legs, ending a few inches short of her skirt. Silver-toed combat boots made to look like cat paws adorned her feet, and bright silver claws glinted from her fingertips. Her hair was loose, a pair of leather cat ears perched amid the blue-black locks, and a black mask covered blue cat-like eyes with lighter blue sclera. A red bow was tied at her throat, much smaller than the one at the small of her back, with a small silver bell dangling from the center, and a black and silver belt tail trailed along the ground behind her.

The other girl was dressed similarly to Rena Rouge. Her bodysuit was predominantly a bright orange with a white chest and belly. Her elbow-length gloves and knee-high boots were black, but unlike Rena, Chat, and this cat version of herself, she had a bushy tail that looked real. Deep ginger fur with a white tip. Her hair was in pigtails like Ladybug’s, but the tips were orange. A pair of orange fox ears stood straight up from her head. Her blue eyes were bored behind a bright orange mask as they roved over Ladybug with an air of disinterest. “We were just as shocked when we encountered one another. Why is her shock so much more entertaining?” She finally asked dryly, crossing her arms and cocking a hip. The cat girl scowled at the fox girl, before turning her eyes on Ladybug.

“What do they call you in your universe?” She asked.

L-Ladybug?” She offered uncertainly. The girl smirked and nodded.

“I’m Kitty Noir, and this is Rogue. We’re pretty much you, but from alternate universes,” the cat-girl explained with a shrug.

“B-but how-”

“Timebender. Somehow she happened to be in play at the same time in our universes and the result? We all got sucked into some sort of limbo… together,” Kitty said.

“Yes. Hopefully, Paon and Spotted Lady will be able to handle the Akuma themselves,” Vixen said, the first hint of worry showing on her face.

“Well, Viperion and Ladybeetle can be morons at times but I’m sure they can handle one little Akuma without me,” Kitty said, waving one hand dismissively. “What about you, spots. Think your partner can handle him or herself?”

“I- I mean yeah, Chat Noir can handle himself just fine but… why?” Ladybug asked in confusion. Kitty Noir arched a brow and then smirked.

“Because the only way we’re all getting out of here is if our partners manage to break the Akumatized object and set us free,” she said solemnly. Ladybug swallowed nervously, a pit seems to open up in the pit of her stomach. Could Chat manage such a powerful opponent by himself? And if not… what did that mean for her?

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
